


Not So Tough

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Not So Tough

You were secretly glad that your birthday had fallen when you actually had a day off from shows the day after because you were now 4 beers in to your birthday night out with all your friends from NXT.

“Come on {Y/N}. You’re supposed to be enjoying yourself,” chuckled Ember Moon placing a foaming cocktail on the table in front of you.

“What the….?” you laughed, looking at the glass.

“Don’t ask, just drink.”

You shrugged and downed the contents of the glass, almost choking at how strong it was. A chorus of cheers went up through your group of friends… well all except one, Pete. He was looking thoroughly bored and/or fed up of having to spend time with everyone from work as he sat next to you nursing his own beer. Truth be told he was only there because you’d spent the last week begging and pleading with him to come.

“Why are you looking at me like that, cupcake?” you chuckled, nudging Pete lightly with your elbow.

“Like what?” he huffed.

“Like you really wish that I hadn’t asked you to come.”

“Cause I wish you hadn’t asked me to come,” he shrugged.

“Then why did you come?”

“Cause you did ask me to, and I’m ya friend.”

“Can you at least pretend you’re having fun?”

“As long as you’re having fun, that’s all that matters {Y/N}. Don’t worry about me, alright?” Pete said. “Go have fun. Come find me when ya ready to pass out and I’ll drop ya back at the hotel.”

“Okay,” you sighed. “Just try not to be a complete grumpy ass.”

You let yourself be dragged out onto the dance floor by some of the girls. You couldn’t stop yourself from worrying about Pete though. Every time you looked over at him he was sat on his own, not talking to anyone, just drinking.

“What’s going on with you and the Bruiserweight?” chuckled a clearly drunk Peyton when you reached them.

“Nothing’s going on. Why would there be anything going on?” you hiccupped, the blue drink having taken effect on you.

“Because you two are like always together,” pointed out Billy Kay.

“You even room together {Y/N},” giggled Liv.

“So? We’re just friends, that’s all.”

“So you would be okay if one of us asked him out?” asked Ember.

“I… I guess so,” you shrugged looking over at Pete. “As long as he’s happy…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You were way passed tipsy as you all sat around a large table. Asuka, in her infinite wisdom, had decided that now was a great time to play truth or dare, without the dares. Most of the truths had been pretty tame, the usual “who would you date?” sort of questions. But now the bottle had landed on Pete, and you were dreading what the girls were going to ask him.

“Okay Pete,” hiccuped Ember. “You room share with {Y/N}, so what’s her worst habit?”

You groaned as the girls all laughed. You silently hoped that Pete wasn’t going to reveal something too embarrassing that you didn’t know you did.

“She ain’t got any,” Pete shrugged, earning him a chorus of boos from the others around the table. “Although she does have to sleep with a light on, if that counts.”

Your head snapped towards Pete. He knew that you sometimes suffered from nightmares, which was why you kept a light on, and he’d swore he would never tell anyone.

“I… I’ll be back in a minute,” you said getting up and walking away from the table towards the door.

You’re just about to walk outside when you feel a hand grab your wrist.

“{Y/N}?” said Pete softly. “You alright?”

“How could you tell them all that?” you asked, not looking at him.

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“You swore you’d never tell, Pete! But you just told everyone!” you turned to face him. “How would you like it if I told everyone you’re big secret, huh?”

“What big secret?”

“The fact you can’t sleep unless you’ve got at least one of your Hello Kitty teddies…,” you hissed.

You’d expected Pete to be surprised that you knew that, instead he just smiled.

“That’s not my biggest secret (Y/N},” he chuckled. “Besides, who got me those bears in the first place?”

“I… I did.”

“And have you ever stopped to wonder why I like having them close to me?”

You stared at him. You hadn’t really thought about it.

“Because they’re from you,” he confessed, looking down at his feet. “I keep ‘em close to me cause I…”

“You what?” you pressed. Your throat suddenly feeling dry.

“Cause I can’t hold you,” he all but whispered. “I keep them around me so I can at least feel close to you. THAT’s my big secret.”

“Pete…”

“I know, ya ain’t interested in me like that. I know. Ya can go back to rooming with the girls if….”

You stop him talking by tilting your head down to his level and kissing him softly. Pete slowly lifts his head as you kiss him. His hands find their way to lightly rest on your hips. You bring your own hands up to gently wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“Wait,” Pete said reluctantly breaking the kiss. “Are ya just doing this cause ya drunk or….?”

“Here’s MY biggest secret… I’m jealous of those teddies. I want to be the one you hold every night. And I keep the light on in case I have a nightmare so I can look over at you and feel safe.”

“I’ll always keep ya safe (Y/N}. You’ll be my favourite teddy,” Pete smiled.

You smiled back and connected your lips with his again. This time earning a cheer from your drunk friends at the table.


End file.
